<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a night in a cave by GermanMLG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250834">a night in a cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanMLG/pseuds/GermanMLG'>GermanMLG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, Forbidden Love, Season/Series 04, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanMLG/pseuds/GermanMLG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-For StargateDay2020-</p><p>"The light", Season 4 Ep 18<br/>Sg1 has been affected with what seems to be a machine used to make Goa'uld high, but as they leave the device's range, withdrawal kicks in and they stop being themselves.<br/>Who said Sam and Jack didn't only lose their tempers down at the beach? A "what if?"-story, theorising part of the three weeks the team had to stay on the planet to fully get their brains' chemistry back on track</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack/Sam, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a night in a cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy Stargate Day everyone;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>' I've never disrespected the Colonel that way before. Why would I anyway?' That question was on Major Samantha Carter's mind the whole way back from the beach Teal'c had found what seemed like Lorans's parents.<br/>
It was Indeed nothing she'd consider something she'd ever do, but at that moment it seemed completely plausible for her; when they had already gone through so much already, why would they still have to keep up their military personas, when stranded on a planet somewhere in the damn universe, far away from all these regs and rules? The sound of Daniel's voice brought her back from her thoughts as he had called out for her. "Huh?", She asked.<br/>
"What happened, Jack's gone silent?", he asked. She herself couldn't really say what had gone on between the two, but she theorised it was the withdrawal speaking, or so she hoped.</p><p>The rest of the mission they both focused on getting a hold onto that machine, neither of them mentioning their little dispute. As it was established, however, that they'd have to stay three more weeks on P4X-347 to get off of whatever was going on, Sam still hoped it had only been her brain chemistry. It had been three days now since they had started to slowly decrease the machines function and all seemed going well, they had been sent enough supplies by the SGC and Daniel and Teal'c were busy trying to translate the texts in the walls all over the palace whilst Sam and Jack had been exploring the perimeter. That evening, however, Jack had suddenly led them onto a path that ended in front of a grotto and asked if they wanted to talk. Sam, who had been seriously worried about how her commanding Officer had taken her little outbreak, saw a chance to apologize to him and confirmed to the others that they'd take some time longer than anticipated.<br/>
Here she was now, sitting on a rock in a cave, waiting for him to say something while the waves crashed in the background. Despite her eagerness from earlier, she now grew worried that he might be angrier with her than it seemed and wondered when he would start his lecture on the following consequences.<br/>
"Listen, Carter.", he started but as she looked around and into his eyes, he seemed to forget what he had wanted to say. Instead, their eyes where full of emotion and, although he wouldn't admit it, he was sorry too, for how he had reacted, knowing well that there were symptoms of withdrawal, and she not fully aware. "Sir, I'd like to apologize, I wasn't myself. It was never my intention to disrespect you, Sir.", she tried, hoping to end this awkward situation as soon as possible. He seemed to be thinking, but his eyes were still lost in hers. It was then that she too realised, he was the one that was sorry, although he had no reason to. Their faces had already been near, but now they were slowly inching closer together, when Sam said:" Sir, I-. We can't" no other words were exchanged, but still she knew what he was about to do. "Carter, it's okay, we're not ourselves."  She couldn't help but chuckle at his creative excuse."What did I tell you about chuckling, Major?", Jack asked while smiling himself.<br/>
They kept staring into each other's eyes, sparing the humid air around them the words of untold respect and love they had for each other and instead, saying it all through their special connection. </p><p>Neither knew how many time passed until their mouths finally connected and their hands found each other's faces, cradling the face of whom they had been forced to secretly love. It wasn't long before they had discarded all clothes and their making out had grown into full-on lovemaking. His hands were kneading her breasts, her mouth pleasing his neck and soon their breaths became hitched, their hart rates elaborated. It had been so long that they had been waiting for this that both of them wanted to make sure never to forget any second of it and to make it all count.<br/>
Sam was laying on his chest, pressed against him to share the warmth. It had become quite cold after the sun had set, but neither of them really noticed until now. He held her steadily and she was there for him and vice versa. It actually was relaxing, so near the sea and with the silence of an abandoned planet, when Sam's walkie talkie activated. it was Daniel, asking what they were still doing outside. The two of them had a hard time not to laugh at his innocent questions, but he was right after all, and so they had to get up and make their way home again, hurrying to get back dressed.</p><p>"So you had planned it all along, huh Sir?", Sam asked after a while. She had been wondering why it had only been her walkie talkie that had been activated and she could only think of one possible reason for that, considering the last hour and a half's events. "No idea whatcha talking about.", he meant and strutted along the path they had been walking on previously.<br/>
Back in the palace, Daniel immediately asked where they have been and if they were okay. Sam was clueless but Jack, in his usual chilly attitude declared he got lost on the way and that they had to find the way back in the dark. Daniel seemed to at least pretend he believed them and Teal'c made use of his stoic expressions. After that night they had been mysteriously gotten lost a few more times but they knew their teammates wouldn't say anything. Not even if they sometimes found their comrades snuggled up in their bedrolls together.</p><p>Back on earth, General Hammond greeted them from the control room, as usual, ordering a debrief just the next day and even he couldn't miss the stolen looks the CO of his flagship team gave his 2IC. After all, he could only say they have been under the influence of alien technology for the past three weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is shorter than my usual stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway have a nice day and stay safe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>